


Undressing for Dinner

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan and Vera get caught in the rain when they go out to buy wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Joan and Vera were standing in the shop a few streets away from Joan's house. Joan had invited her deputy over after work, only realising after they were inside trying to decide what to have for dinner that she hadn't got any wine. Despite Vera's insistence that she was okay with water, Joan waved her hand dismissively, suggesting that they walk to the shop.

"It won't take us long, Vera. And it's such a nice evening, a walk would be rather pleasant, don't you think?"

Vera had nodded and followed Joan back out of her front door. Last time she had been at her boss's house she had spilt red wine over one of her work shirts, so much that it had not been worth even trying to wash it out. To avoid a repeat of that rather embarrassing situation, she had got changed before leaving work, into a simple white dress and strappy tan sandles, leaving her uniform in her locker. Joan was in her uniform trousers and shirt, although she had undone the top three buttons of the shirt and replaced her heels for simple black sandles, revealing bright pink toe nails. She had caught Vera's look, half-questioning, half amused. Joan looked at her defiantly, daring her to comment on them. Vera remained silent, but could not hide the smirk on her face.

Dinner at Joan's had become a regular thing. One night, they had both drunk more than usual, celebrating a good report from the Board's latest inspection, and Joan had insisted that Vera spend the night. That night had been the one where their relationship shifted. Nothing in their behaviour changed as such, but the way they looked at each other had, as well as the tone of their voices, a more relaxed atmosphere existing between them.

Vera had spent the night in Joan's spare room, empty except for a bed, wardrobe and bedside table. Seeing how well the bed had been made, how tightly the sheets were pulled across the mattress, Vera had been almost afraid to use it. Borrowing a t-shirt from Joan, one that almost reached her knees, she had kept her bra and knickers on, reluctant to even remove her shirt and skirt. Vera had laid on her back, staring into the darkness above her, all too aware of the woman in the next room. Vera found herself wondering what Joan's bedroom looked like, she knew that nothing would be out of place, clothes in the wardrobe arranged by colour and probably something else as well.

What did she wear for bed? Pyjamas? A silk nightie? Nothing?

Vera's thoughts then drifted into slightly different territory, wondering how many women Joan had taken to that bed. How many women she had made love to in that room, hot naked bodies writhing, moaning, gasping for breath, maybe screaming each other's names. Afterwards, perhaps they would curl into each other's arms to drift into sleep, or maybe they would take a shower together, rubbing shower gel into each other's bodies. One thing might lead to another...

Vera had gasped, sitting straight up in the bed. She tried to fight it, but realisation had hit and would not be ignored. Almost afraid, Vera moved a hand between her legs, pushing her index finger underneath the material there, to confirm her suspicions. She was wet. Thinking about Joan doing...that...was turning her on.

Vera had never thought about a woman in that way, and it scared her a little, wondering what Joan would say if she knew. If she walked into her room and got into bed with her...reached out a hand to touch her...what would she do? If she responded to the advances, what would Vera do?

Vera had shaken her head firmly, trying to dislodge the thoughts. She laid down again, but felt even more uncomfortable being there and decided that she had no choice but to leave. It was just after 4am, so she had dressed quickly, being careful to be as quiet as possible. She found a scrap of paper in her bag and wrote a quick note for Joan, saying that she had to go home to get some things done before work, leaving it next to the goldfish bowl, something which always made Vera smile because it seemed so out of place in Joan's home. In Joan's life, in fact.

Joan had been awake and heard Vera moving around her house. At first she thought she was getting a glass of water or making some breakfast, but then she heard the door open and close. She wondered why the other woman had left, and was shocked to find herself feeling sad about it. She had enjoyed knowing she was just on the other side of the wall, the thought had even crossed her mind that she might find an excuse to come into her room during the night. It was only later she realised that it hadn't been something she was expecting, but instead something she was actually hoping for.

A thought that terrified the usually unshockable woman.

After that night, the dinners had continued as usual, neither of the women mentioning that night again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmmm..." Joan was muttering to herself as her eyes swept over the shelves containing bottles of wine.

Vera couldn't quite catch everything the other woman was saying, except occasional dismissals of certain bottles because they 'wouldn't go with our meal'.

Vera nodded in agreement even though she had no idea about what wine you were supposed to drink with certain food, usually choosing hers at random, or just getting whatever was on special offer. She hadn't realised Joan knew about things like this, and was quite impressed. Maybe she would tell her that later. Maybe she would ask Joan to teach her something about it. Her self-consciousness about her feelings for Joan sometimes caused her mind to go blank and she would desperately try and think of a new topic, usually blurting out something stupid, like asking Joan where she bought her slippers. She made a mental note of this as a potential topic next time they were stuck for conversation.

"What about this one?" Vera suggested, pointing at a bottle with a nice picture on it, figuring she should at least try and contribute to the decision.

Joan glanced at the bottle and shook her head, before taking two bottles of white wine from a higher shelf. Vera was unable to see what they were, being too short to read the label properly, but pretended she could.

"Yes, good choice, Joan," she said as she reached into her handbag for her purse, "I'll get them, as we're eating your food."

"Don't be silly, Vera. It's my treat. Anyway, you promised to help me with the food. I can't invite you for dinner and make you cook and make you pay for the drinks!"

Vera laughed, waiting near the doors while Joan paid. Holding up the bag, she showed Vera that she had also purchased a tub of ice cream and a bottle of chocolate sauce for dessert.

When they stepped out of the shop they realised it had started raining, and by the time they were at the next street it was quite heavy and the two women could do nothing but put their heads down and walk as quickly as they could in their now-unsuitable footwear. Their arms brushed against each other and somehow ended up linked together as they walked down Joan's street. By the time they got back to Joan's house they were both wet through.

Joan and Vera were both laughing as they practically fell through the front door, their perfect buns were now a wet, bedraggled mess and their clothes were stuck to their bodies.

Joan put her purchases away and then went upstairs to fetch a towel for Vera. The younger woman thanked her and let her hair down, before raising her arms and running the towel over it. As she did so, Joan was able to see Vera properly, unable to stop herself staring. Vera's white dress was clinging to her in all the right places. The white fabric of her bra stood out from behind the wet dress, a slight hint of erect nipples visible. Plastered to her stomach, the dress revealed Vera's navel, her flat stomach, then the white of her knickers. Joan followed the line of the band with her eyes, tilting her head slightly to see the side of her deputy's hip.

Well, well, well, she thought, smiling, arousal in her eyes, that was unexpected.

Vera saw Joan looking at her and paused, her arms still in the air. Seeing the governor's eyes roaming her body, she hardly dared to breathe as she felt the intensity of the gaze on her, very aware of the transparency of her dress.

Joan took a step forward and took the towel from Vera, placing in over the back of one of the dining room chairs. Vera lowered her arms slowly, wondering what was going to happen next.

"You know, Vera," Joan said, as she turned back to her, "I can't wear these."

Vera felt a clench between her legs as Joan reached a hand out to her, running her fingers along the top of her underwear. Smiling as she heard Vera gasp, she moved her hand back to her hip and ran her fingers along the bottom of the seam, following the line of the thong, ending by running her fingers along the crease in her bottom.

"R...r...really?" Vera managed, barely even noticing the soaking dress anymore, feeling nothing but Joan's fingers.

"Oh yes. I just find them uncomfortable. In fact, you must be quite uncomfortable yourself now. You know, considering how...wet...you are."

The double meaning was not lost on Vera and her blush told Joan that the younger woman was, indeed, enjoying this as much as she was.

"Maybe you should take your things off, Vera. All of them."

Vera bit her lip and smiled shyly, nodding. Joan picked up Vera's towel and led her upstairs to the bathroom. She left, returning with a shirt from her wardrobe and handed it to Vera along with the towel, telling her to bring her clothes downstairs so she could put them in the tumble dryer.


	3. Chapter 3

Vera's clothes were all soaked through, so she stripped completely before pulling Joan's shirt on. It was white, a thin silky material that brushed against her skin softly, making her body tingle. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she could see a hint of the darkness of her nipples, hard against the light fabric. It was long on her, not much shorter than her dress in fact, but she was more than aware of her nakedness beneath, finding the sensation strange, but exciting all at once.

Following Joan's instructions, Vera picked up her discarded clothing and headed downstairs, a little nervously. Entering the kitchen, she found Joan chopping salad at the counter, facing away from her. She hadn't heard the younger woman's quiet footsteps, and was oblivious to her presence at first.

Vera froze for a few moments as she took in the sight before her. Joan had also got changed. Her hair was down, silver strands shining, and she was wearing a light grey shirt with pearl-like buttons. What had stopped Vera in her tracks, however, was the only other item Joan wore. Instead of trousers or a skirt, Joan's bottom half was covered in nothing but a small pair of red satin knickers. Vera wondered if her boss had somehow forgotten she was there, or she was expecting her to take longer getting changed, planning to finish getting dressed once the salad was finished. She couldn't have done this deliberately...could she?

Joan must have sensed the presence of the other woman and finally turned around, interrupting Vera's internal debate about whether those were the sort of thing the governor generally wore underneath her uniform, or if she had put them on especially for her. She felt a thrill shiver through her body at the thought.

Joan showed no indication of self-consciousness. No indication of being aware of their current states of undress. So much so that Vera almost began thinking that she must be imagining all of it. Following Joan's directions to the dryer, she put her clothes in alongside Joan's, unable to stop herself taking in the sight of a white bra strap poking out from underneath the other woman's work shirt. This was definitely not how she had expected the evening to go.

The two women worked side-by-side as they made dinner, mostly in companionable silence. They seemed to almost dance around each other as they moved from fridge to cupboard to counter, passing various items to each other every so often. It didn't feel like it was the first time they had done this, both barely-clad, after a long day at work. It felt like a natural, everyday occurance. It felt like it should be a natural, everyday occurance, anyway.

They ate at the dining table, talking about inconsequential topics like a film they had both seen a few nights before on the television. The conversation was unforced, both as relaxed as they had ever been in the company of the other, making jokes and laughing easily. After the main course it was Joan who suggested they move to the sofa and while she went to fill two bowls with the ice cream purchased earlier, Vera took the half-empty wine bottle and their glasses into the living room, placing them on the coffee table. Joan returned and handed Vera her ice cream, placing the bottle of chocolate sauce on the table next to the wine, so they could help themselves.

The two women were quiet again now, the only sound was the scrape of spoons against bowls and wine glasses being lifted and set down again. Something in the atmosphere had shifted and neither of them were quite sure of what was happening, so it was easier to focus on eating their dessert than thinking about anything else.

The two women were sitting quite close together and near the end of her ice cream, Joan's spoon almost fell from her hand. As she rescued it with a quick flick of her wrist, a drip of the now-melted dessert flew off the spoon, landing on Vera's thigh, causing her to gasp. Without thinking, Joan reached a finger out to sweep up the drip, before licking it off.

Looking up, Joan saw Vera gazing at her with intense eyes, alight with what looked like every emotion at once. Slowly, the younger woman reached out to take Joan's bowl from her and put it on the coffee table, along with her own. Joan remained exactly where she was, wondering what was going to happen next.

Vera's eyes locked onto Joan's lips, the attention making the governor run her tongue over them in anticipation. Slowly, giving the other woman plenty of time to stop her should she want to, Vera moved slowly forward, finally pressing her lips gently onto Joan's.


	4. Chapter 4

After a couple of seconds, Vera pulled back just enough to look into Joan's eyes to gauge her reaction. Joan looked back, a hint of surprise in her eyes, not having expected it would be the other woman who made the first move. Slowly, Joan moved forward to initiate their next kiss, which began gently but quickly escalated as Vera's tongue pushed the other woman's lips apart so she could explore her mouth thoroughly.

Joan let out a quiet moan as Vera moved one leg over her, straddling her and leaning close as she pressed her hips into the woman beneath her, gasping at the feel of satin between her bare thighs. Joan wrapped her arms tightly around the woman on top of her and ran them up and down the soft shirt covering her nakedness, finally allowing herself to move her hands beneath the fabric to cup her deputy's firm buttocks.

Vera moaned, pushing even closer into the other woman, eager for more. She ran her hands down Joan's sides and brushed her red underwear before moving her hands beneath her shirt and pulling it over her head, letting go of her lips for only a second. As their tongues entwined once again, exploring every corner of each other's mouth, Vera ran her hands up Joan's naked sides before taking one of her breasts in each hand, groaning as she felt the hard nipples against her palms. Joan moaned loudly, kissing Vera with even more enthusiasm, her back arching slightly before her arms moved under the younger woman's shirt, so she could pull it over her head, leaving her completely bare.

"Ohhhh...Joan..." Vera managed between kisses, feeling hands moving over her stomach and up to her own breasts, desperate for them to be touched.

Joan brushed her fingers against Vera's erect nipples, enjoying the gasps it produced from the woman straddling her. Vera moved her lips from Joan's and along her jaw, then down her neck. She sucked at the skin there eagerly, wanting to leave her mark on the fierce woman, biting gently at one patch of skin that, judging from the sound it produced from Joan, was particularly sensitive.

Smiling, the deputy continued moving lower and lower, until she kissed the length of Joan's collar bone before heading even further down, taking her right nipple into her mouth and curling her tongue around it, prompting Joan to push a hand into her hair, holding her head tightly against her breast.

As the two women continued to touch, kiss and caress each other, their moans grew louder, their breathing grew heavier and they both became increasingly excited and wet with desire. Vera couldn't stop running a hand over the soft satin of Joan's underwear, greatly enjoying it so much that it was a little while before she began removing them, succeeding with some help from Joan, who raised her bum enough for her to pull them off.

"Vera!" Joan gasped into the deputy's mouth as she felt the wetness of her arousal on her own thighs, "Vera! I! Wa...want! You!"

"I want you too!" Vera replied, moaning as she felt lips and a tongue on her neck, followed by the grazing of Joan's teeth along her shoulder.

Joan kissed up Vera's throat, greatly enjoying the mewls coming from the woman on top of her, continuing her kisses until she reached her right ear, asking a question in a seductive whisper.

"Do you want to go upstairs?"

Vera groaned, relieved, "I thought you'd never ask!"

Joan grinned, picking up the smaller woman easily, one hand around her back and one underneath her bum, kissing her passionately as she felt her legs tighten around her torso. The two women were halfway to the stairs when Vera pulled away from their kiss.

"Wait! Go back, I forgot something!"

Joan looked at her in confusion, but obliged, carrying Vera back to the living room. When they reached the coffee table Vera reached an arm out and Joan lowered her, wondering what Vera was up to. She smiled widely as Vera picked up the bottle of chocolate sauce that sat next to their empty ice cream bowls, before nodding her head towards the stairs, indicating she was ready to go.

"I think we can make use of this, don't you, Governor?" Vera asked with a cheeky smile.

"Oh yes, Miss Bennett, I'm sure we can," Joan replied, kissing her deeply as she resumed their journey to the bedroom.


End file.
